


Visual Stimulation

by 4ddddani



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ddddani/pseuds/4ddddani
Summary: How does his boyfriend survive when the two of them are separated? Sungyeol really wants to know... and do whatever necessary to make the separation easier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic little PWP that probably has more plot than it should--because I need plot, people!
> 
> And more Myungyeol rated stories are ALWAYS a good thing. 
> 
> Posted originally on AFF 5 March 2016.

Sungyeol leaned back against the wooden headboard, his exposed back feeling the chill from the furniture piece. He just had to open his mouth--sure, he definitely  liked  the idea of what he and Myungsoo were about to do, but that didn’t make it any less weird. His shirt was already discarded to the floor along with his sleep pants, leaving the tall man staying in bed in just his boxers as he watched his dark-haired boyfriend move from one camera set-up in the room to another set at a different angle. 

 

Sungyeol’s eyes glanced over at the four different cameras set at different angles to their bed and still couldn’t shake the nervous feeling.

 

It’s not like his and Myungsoo’s sex life was boring or mundane in anyway--in fact, their close friends had ideas about how  active  the two could get. The two had dealt with more than one occasion of having to dodge the question of how did Sungyeol get a mark  there or how come Myungsoo’s got a bruise  here or how did the two of you both manage to  vanish for 45 minutes . Myungsoo liked to characterize their relationship as  passionate , childish romantic he was--despite his incessant libido, Sungyeol had to tell himself. Sungyeol though would consider them more  adventurous ; a healthy passion for one another and a willingness to keep their private life interesting. 

 

But the whole setup he was in now--the cameras, the lights, everything aimed right at the bed--for some reason, it just felt more intrusive. 

 

But Myungsoo never got his ideas out of nowhere; in fact, Sungyeol only had himself to blame for this one. 

 

~*~

 

“I don’t believe you,” Sungyeol said firmly. 

 

“Well, I don’t know what to tell you then, Yeol. But it’s true,” Myungsoo replied, continuing to dry the pot in his hands. 

 

Sungyeol turned the faucet of the sink on and turned to face his boyfriend beside him. “You expect me to believe that  you , Kim Myungsoo, the man who can’t keep his hands off me if I so much as blink, watch no porn or anything when you’re traveling for work?”

 

The raven-haired man let out a sigh as he laid the pot on the full drying rack beside him. “I don’t get what’s so hard to believe about it,” Myungsoo replied. “We’ve been together since we were 19, Yeol. You’re the only person that can arouse me that way.”

 

Sungyeol let out a grunt. “Well, it’s the same for me too, Soo! It’s not like I go download a bunch of porn the moment you’re on a plane to wherever,” the taller said. “In fact, the only porn on my laptop is our’s from over the years. But even I need to watch that to get some sort of release.”

 

Myungsoo sighed. “I know! That’s why they’re on your computer and I leave them here for you when I’m gone.”

 

“So, have I been depriving you this whole time? Should I put them on your computer too?”

 

“I don’t need them--”

 

“Bullshit!”

 

“Sungyeol!” the younger growled. “I don’t need our videos to get release! I can handle myself when we’re apart.”

 

Sungyeol snorted. “Again, bullshit. Myungsoo, you’re gone for weeks or months sometimes… There’s no way you could go that long without any action.”

 

Myungsoo leaned against the counter, one hand rubbing his nape. “It’s not like I’m completely abstinent--”

 

“Ah-ha!” the taller exclaimed, straightening to his full height. “I knew it! I knew it! You do watch porn on those fancy hotel TVs!”

 

“There is no porn!” Myungsoo exclaimed. “I don’t watch anything.”

 

“You’re too much of a voyeur to  not  watch something.”

 

“It’s nothing,” the raven replied. Sungyeol scoffed and Myungsoo met his gaze. “Fine. Well, you know that I like watching you all the time? And when I take candid shots of you?” Sungyeol hummed in annoyance--he didn’t always like finding a grinning Myungsoo, camera-in-hand, at all hours in their apartment. “That’s really it. I mean, you’re the person I miss when I’m gone and of course, you’re the only person I would want to get release from. So, I just look at my pictures of you and it just helps me imagine you there with me. Helping me. That’s all I need, Yeol.”

 

Sungyeol cocked his head to the side in confusion. “You take those photos at all hours though. They aren’t remotely sexual. I mean, you’ve got pictures of me taking client calls in the study and playing with the cats and hell, me emptying the vacuum cleaner--How the hell is any of that masturbation material?”

 

Myungsoo grabbed the forgotten dish towel once more and began wiping down the sink area. “Yeol, it’s not about what you’re doing in the photos. It’s the fact that it’s you and I can see your smile, your eyes, and suddenly you can be there with me. Doing anything I need you to be doing.” The raven kept his eyes to the counter, a light pink beginning to heat his cheeks. 

 

Sungyeol smiled and moved behind his boyfriend to wrap his arms around his waist. “Only you could manage to make a conversation about masturbation into something sentimental and adorable.” He could feel Myungsoo curling into his hold and Sungyeol pressed his plump lips right behind the raven’s earlobe, a small shaky breath coming from the younger’s lips. “I love you,” Sungyeol said. 

 

Myungsoo turned in his boyfriend’s arms, putting one hand behind Sungyeol’s head and tilting it downward to bring their lips together. The kiss was deep, but short, Myungsoo pulling away after a minute. “I love you too,” he said with a smile. “What made you even bring this up?”

 

Sungyeol sighed, his arms falling loosely along Myungsoo’s sides. “I don’t know. Maybe you mentioning your trip on Friday? The last few have been really short, so I wasn’t sure how you’d cope. Or how you ever had,” he replied. 

 

Myungsoo laughed lightly, leaning against the counter behind him. “I’d probably lose my mind if I couldn’t get a little release. I’m no monk.”

 

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Sungyeol said. “The fact that you mount me as soon as you’re back in the apartment and that we basically don’t leave the bed for the first 24 hours after you return, proves that.”   

 

Myungsoo snorted, unable to refute his boyfriend’s claim. The raven reached back towards his tall boyfriend, one hand softly stroking Sungyeol’s hip. “I mean, memories and candid photos are nothing compared to having you actually in bed with me, getting to actually feel your skin under mine--”

 

“WAIT.”

 

Myungsoo took a step back from the taller man, a confused expression on his face. Sungyeol was grinning widely, something which the raven knew to question whatever thoughts came out next. “Sungyeol…”

 

“We should take pictures!” the taller exclaimed. 

 

“What--”

 

“Of course! How did we never think of this before?!” Sungyeol bounced on the balls of his feet in excitement, seemingly not hearing his boyfriend in front of him. 

 

“Sungyeol!”

 

“Don’t you get it, Soo?” Sungyeol exclaimed. “If our videos are what I need to get off while you’re gone, why shouldn’t you have pictures to help you get off?”

 

“Pictures?” Myungsoo questioned. “You mean you want me to take nudes?”

 

“If it’ll help!”

 

“I don’t know, Yeol. It’s not the same; I think I like the candid shots because it’s you just in our real life, not some posed, but undoubtedly sexy pictures--”

 

“Then let’s make them candid!” Sungyeol exclaimed. “You can turn the timers on your camera, right?”

 

Myungsoo glanced at his boyfriend, noticing the wicked glint in his eye. “Yeah, so?”

 

“Let’s put them to good use.”

 

~*~

 

Sure in the end, this  was  all Sungyeol’s idea, so he really had no right to be nervous. But still, seeing Myungsoo finish setting the angle on the fourth camera positioned towards their bed, his raven hair still tousled from sleep and clad only in his dark boxers, as he and Sungyeol both set the day aside for staying in and… well,  this . 

 

Sungyeol had no clue why he was so wound up about this and not in the good way. It wasn’t like Myungsoo and he hadn’t done anything as risque as this before--in fact, the multiple videos stored on his laptop and other memories the two had of more  public  encounters reminded Sungyeol of just how adventurous the two could get with their sex life. 

 

Myungsoo was behind the last camera, glancing down at the viewfinder in concentration. “You look like a complete deer-in-the-headlights, Yeol,” the raven replied, humor lacing through his tone. 

 

“These lights are pretty fucking bright, Soo.”

 

Myungsoo laughed, locking eyes with his boyfriend over the camera between them. “But your skin looks like absolute heaven, believe me.”

 

“Good thing our sheets are navy or else I might get washed out, I’m so beautifully pale.”

 

“That you are,” the raven said possessively. He moved out from behind the camera, pouncing quickly over Sungyeol’s lap and straddling his boyfriend beneath him. “You look gorgeous,” Myungsoo breathed, moving to capture Sungyeol’s lips in a passionate kiss. 

 

Sungyeol’s hands wound into his boyfriend’s dark locks, feeling Myungsoo’s tongue move between his parted lips. He felt Myungsoo push their chests together, Sungyeol’s sensitive skin meeting his boyfriend’s heated flesh, their lips continuing to mold together roughly. Yet Sungyeol could tell that Myungsoo was still relatively in control--in fact, the younger broke their kiss with a seductive grin. 

 

Sungyeol couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on his own face. “So, were those for test shots?” he asked playfully. 

 

Myungsoo chuckled. “No, just couldn’t resist you,” the raven said, moving off Sungyeol’s lap to grab his phone from the bedside table. 

 

“What are you doing?” Sungyeol asked. 

 

“I have the cameras all routed through an app,” Myungsoo said, swiping along the small screen. 

 

“I never thought I’d see the day when you were straddling me, but ignoring me all at the same time,” the elder said teasingly. 

 

Myungsoo chuckled lowly, glancing up from the screen and meeting Sungyeol’s gaze. He leaned forward and met his boyfriend’s plump lips briefly. “I could never ignore you,” the raven replied, grinding his hips forward to bring their clothed members closer together. Both men let out soft moans. “Just finishing the set-up.”

 

Sungyeol’s head fell back, the grinding of his hips against Myungsoo’s heightening his arousal. He groaned in pleasure. “I thought we were finally getting this started--”

 

“We are,” the younger replied, turning his phone towards Sungyeol. “Just push the button and the timers start. And so can we.”

 

Sungyeol could only grin, pulling Myungsoo fully towards him. “Then let’s go.” 

 

The taller man grabbed the phone from his boyfriend and made a small show of pressing the button shown on the device. Myungsoo quirked an eyebrow seductively and Sungyeol threw the phone to a far corner of their bed. The two lovers stared at one another briefly, until they heard a small  click from one of the cameras. 

 

That sound seemed to bring both of them out of their trance, lips coming together roughly, hands roaming all through each other’s hair, along their necks, chest… all with their lips staying ever-connected. Sungyeol’s hands rested around his boyfriend’s shoulders, tracing along Myungsoo’s collar bones to then trail down his firm chest. One of Myungsoo’s hand threaded into Sungyeol’s honey brown hair, the other pulling his boyfriend’s long torso close to him with a hand at his back. 

 

Myungsoo’s hips began to grind down onto Sungyeol’s hardened length and the taller let out a moan. The couple broke their kiss, Myungsoo grinning down at his boyfriend through half-lidded eyes. Sungyeol grinned in return, letting out an excited cry as his boyfriend pulled his body upwards, Sungyeol ending up on top of the younger as Myungsoo rolled into position beneath him. 

 

Sungyeol glanced down at the younger, his smile only getting wider as he could still hear faint  clicks behind him. “Hmmm, you want me to top for your private photos?” he asked playfully. 

 

Myungsoo chuckled deeply. “Maybe later,” he breathed.

 

“Good,” the taller said, leaning down for another deep kiss. “I don’t feel like doing much today.”

 

The younger laughed. “Oh, you’re still going to do some of the work.” The raven thrust his hips upward, bringing their clothed members together and both moaning. “I want you to ride me.”

 

Sungyeol hummed thoughtfully. “I guess I could give you that reward.”

 

Myungsoo’s hands started tracing along his boyfriend’s face and chest reverently. “And with you on top, these photos are going to be fucking  amazing .”

 

A moan escaped Sungyeol’s throat as he leaned down once again to suck at Myungsoo’s neck. “So can we get started for real now?” he asked, leaving bite marks wherever he could. 

 

“I thought that’s what we were doing.”

 

Sungyeol tutted softly, lips moving along Myungsoo’s collar bones. “Not exactly,” the taller breathed, feeling Myungsoo’s hands tracing all along his back and shoulders. “I think we still have too many clothes on.”

 

“Couldn’t agree more.” 

 

Sungyeol sat up, moving his lower half away from grinding on his boyfriend’s covered length. Keeping eye contact with Myungsoo laying beneath him, the taller’s long fingers moved to the waistband of his boxers, pulling the fabric down slowly, all with his eyes locked on Myungsoo’s ever-darkening gaze. The taller broke the gaze to maneuver the clothing off his legs, yet he could still feel his boyfriend’s eyes on him, this time focused solely on his fully hardened length now exposed. If possible, Sungyeol thought the gaze was making him even harder. 

 

The taller then moved back to straddle his boyfriend’s hips, running his hand along Myungsoo’s covered pelvis lightly. The younger hissed in pleasure at Sungyeol’s light touches on his covered length. “Yeol, don’t tease me please,” Myungsoo said breathily.   

 

Sungyeol hummed, his face positioned right at the tenting in Myungsoo’s boxers. “I already have you begging?” the taller cooed. “You must be more desperate than I thought.”

 

“ Fuck,”  Myungsoo moaned, feeling his body sink deeper in the sheets. “Do you have any idea of how hot it would be to have photos of you sucking my cock with me?”

 

“Oh so that’s where this is going?” the older man grinned. “I guess since we are doing all this just for you--”

 

“ Sungyeol,”  Myungsoo cried, lust dropping his voice an octave. “I’m going to fucking lose it if I’m not naked soon.” 

 

“Fine, fine. You’re not as fun when you don’t let me play around,” the taller said, pulling the offending fabric off his boyfriend’s hips.

 

Myungsoo sighed in relief, feeling the air of the room hit his hardened length. “Well, your playing was going to have me cum in my boxers.”

 

“Now that would have been a  great picture.”

 

“Fuck you.” 

 

“You’re doing that this round, remember?” Sungyeol replied playfully. The tall man repositioned himself over his boyfriend’s now-bare hips and leaned up for a quick kiss. 

 

Myungsoo met his boyfriend’s eyes as the kiss separated. “That’s not really what I want your mouth doing right now,” the younger said. 

 

“It’s not?” Sungyeol asked innocently, pecking Myungsoo’s lips once again. He moved to start kissing and sucking underneath the younger’s jaw. “How about this?” Any denial Myungsoo could have had was smothered by the moans escaping his throat. “Wait, I know,” Sungyeol continued teasing, moving down to Myungsoo’s nipples. “It’s got to be this,” the taller said, beginning to emphatically suck the buds in front of him.

 

Myungsoo could only arch his back in pure pleasure. He could feel his cock practically aching, but what his playful boyfriend was currently occupied was just as wonderful. Sungyeol had always been an absolute tease, both in the bedroom and out, so his antics should have come at no surprise to the raven. Yet Myungsoo couldn’t stop from thinking about his cock--

 

“ Fuck!”

 

\--his cock, which Sungyeol had almost fully deep throated without warning. Myungsoo continued to moan aloud as he felt his boyfriend suck emphatically along the hardened length. Sungyeol’s mouth felt like absolute heaven, the taller bobbing his head upwards only to return as much of the hardened cock between his lips as he could. Sungyeol then began to hollow his cheeks, moving his head up to kepe only the tip in his mouth, licking along the leaking slit. 

 

Myungsoo groaned once more in pleasure. One of his hands, then grasping the sheets, moved into Sungyeol’s hair, twining between the strands as Sungyeol continued to suck hungrily at the tip of Myungsoo’s cock. Slowly, Sungyeol started moving back down Myungsoo’s length, Myungsoo feeling more warmth beginning to envelope his cock. The younger moaned low, feeling his boyfriend’s hands around his pelvis, one hand moving to begin jerking Myungsoo’s cock not yet in his mouth and the other massaging his balls lightly. “Sungyeol, fuck, just like that,  yes, ” the raven moaned lowly. 

 

With a few loud slurps, Sungyeol moved to deep throat his boyfriend once more before releasing the rock hard length from his mouth. “Show time for the cameras, ‘Soo,” the taller said with a seductive grin. 

 

Myungsoo let out a whine at the loss of warmth, glancing up at his boyfriend above him. “This was already pretty good,” he panted. 

 

“I thought we were just getting started,” Sungyeol said. The taller man sat up and stuck three of his long fingers in his mouth, mischievous eyes gleaming at his boyfriend beneath him. 

 

Myungsoo could only watch--Sungyeol knew just how to kick his voyeurism into overdrive--as his boyfriend sucked along his long fingers. The raven knew just what was coming next, but was still as excited as if it were he and Sungyeol’s first time all over again. “Aren’t you still good from last night?” he rasped out. 

 

Another slurp came from Sungyeol’s lips as he removed his fingers. “Gotta make sure,” he replied. “We traded off a lot last night, remember?” 

 

Myungsoo chuckled softly, quite fondly remembering their antics from the night before. “That we did.”

 

“Besides,” Sungyeol said, with a smile, his hand now moving behind him. “Wouldn’t it be a shame if out of all this, you never got any pictures of me fingering myself? I know how much you like it right in front of you…”

 

“True.”

 

“Then lay back and watch the show,” the taller cooed. Myungsoo could tell that his boyfriend had already inserted one finger, evidenced by a few breathy whimpers coming from the man above him. The raven’s hands moved to his boyfriend’s hips, pulling Sungyeol lower half to rest against Myungsoo’s own. Sungyeol let out a louder cry of pleasure, Myungsoo assuming that he had inserted another finger. 

 

Sungyeol’s eyes were half-lidded and his head slightly tilted back in pleasure, the hand behind him still moving. Myungsoo could only stare at his beautiful boyfriend above him, long legs resting on both sides of Myungsoo’s hips, and seeing the taut muscular planes of Sungyeol’s long body. The line of Sungyeol’s neck looked amazing under the lights of the room, the line of moles contrasting beautifully against his pale skin and the long angles of his jaw showing as the taller writhed above him.

 

“Shit!” Sungyeol moaned, brows furrowed as he appeared to fight against the sensations inside him. 

 

Myungsoo could see the slight pain in his boyfriend’s face and pulled Sungyeol’s hips to fully rest on his, their erect cocks pressed against one another. The raven’s hands moved from Sungyeol’s hips to surround both lengths entirely, jerking both in rhythm with Sungyeol’s panting breaths. Sungyeol’s face began to relax as the taller moaned above him, his eyes fluttering open to meet Myungsoo’s intense gaze. 

 

Pulling his hand from behind himself, Sungyeol sprawled down on his boyfriend’s chest, bringing their lips together in a messy kiss. One of Myungsoo’s hands stayed along the taller’s cock, the other threading into Sungyeol’s hair as they kept their sloppy makeout going. The  click of the cameras continued in tandem behind them, Sungyeol breaking their kiss and staring down at Myungsoo below him. 

 

“Ready?” the taller panted. 

 

Myungsoo stole one last kiss before lying back. “Ride me,” he said breathily. 

 

Sungyeol sat up, a genuine smile on his face--Myungsoo always thought that was Sungyeol’s most beautiful smile. The taller sat up, keeping one hand on Myungsoo’s stomach, positioning himself over his boyfriend’s erect cock. A gasp left Sungyeol’s lips the moment he lowered himself onto the length, slowly inching himself downwards, his own arm bracing himself and Myungsoo’s hands on his hips keeping him steady through his descent. 

 

Myungsoo choked momentarily on his own spit as he watched Sungyeol sink lower. Feeling the warmth and the tightness of his boyfriend begin to surround him, Myungsoo gasped aloud, back arching once again. Sungyeol whimpered at the change in angle as he continued moving further down Myungsoo’s length until he finally bottomed out. 

 

Sungyeol let out a cry, gasping softly as he adjusted to having Myungsoo’s full girth inside of him. He took a few slow, deep breaths, feeling Myungsoo’s hands rubbing soothing circles along his hipbones. He moved his hips in slow circles, grinding into Myungsoo’s in time. The rhythm helped to ease any residual pain from Myungsoo’s cock stretching him fully and Sungyeol began to slowly relax. 

 

Myungsoo moved his hips to match Sungyeol’s gyrations, both men letting out small moans and pants at the pleasurable sensations. Watching his boyfriend circle his hips above him, Myungsoo couldn’t hold back from thrusting up once. At Sungyeol’s moan, Myungsoo grinned. “Guess you’re all good?”

 

Sungyeol pushed his hips down in answer, smirking at the groan coming from Myungsoo beneath him. “Yeah, still always takes me a few minutes when you get inside me.” 

 

Rolling his hips backwards, Myungsoo sends a rougher thrust upward. “I’m still waiting for my show.” 

 

“So  pushy .”

 

Rotating his hips upwards, Sungyeol lifted himself up on Myungsoo’s cock slightly, then moved down quickly, feeling his boyfriend beneath him thrust upwards once again. Both men continued the rhythm, Sungyeol’s rotations moving him up and down Myungsoo’s cock, as the younger man thrust his hips in answer to his boyfriend’s movements. They kept the pace steady and smooth, Sungyeol’s hand still bracing against Myungsoo’s lean torso, but still moving along the planes of the younger man’s body and occasionally digging his nails in to rile up the younger. 

 

Myungsoo’s hands stayed at Sungyeol’s hips, tightening and digging in as their rhythmic movements continued. From his position in the sheets, Myungsoo could see Sungyeol’s long hair bouncing as the two continued to thrust, his chest and neck shimmering with perspiration. The lights surrounding the two only made the glow of his skin even more radiant than when they had first started and Myungsoo continued to hear the  click click click of the cameras surrounding them--cameras that he knew both he and Sungyeol kept forgetting about, everything about this coupling still feeling so natural. It only served to remind Myungsoo that no matter how these photos turned out, it would definitely be a true reminder of their relationship. 

 

Sungyeol couldn’t take the slow tempo anymore, needing to feel his boyfriend even deeper and more powerfully. He lifted his hips higher, pulling himself to where only the tip of Myungsoo’s cock remained sheathed within himself, then descended quickly. Both men let out loud moans, the impact hitting Sungyeol almost dead-on his prostate and causing the taller man to throw his head back once again in pleasure. Myungsoo, sensing not only the change in rhythm his boyfriend wanted, but also exactly where his cock was now aligned, took advantage of the position. He tightened his grip on Sungyeol’s hips and thrust up roughly, hitting the same spot within Sungyeol and instantly making the taller man moan once again. 

 

“Again ‘Soo. Fuck, again.”

 

Myungsoo growled, arching upwards once again and continuing to pound into his boyfriend above him. Sungyeol moved to continue dropping down Myungsoo’s length in perfect time to the upward thrusts, feeling his prostate being hit thrust after thrust after thrust… 

 

The two continued their bruising rhythm, even as Myungsoo could feel how close he was getting to his end. From Sungyeol’s half-lidded gaze and the continued abuse to the taller’s prostate, the younger inferred just how close his boyfriend was to his release as well. Myungsoo pressed forward, pushing himself minutely deeper inside Sungyeol, one hand moving away from the taller’s hips and grabbing onto the older man’s leaking length. 

 

Sungyeol cried out at the touch, his cock already far too sensitive, even more so with how close his orgassm was. Myungsoo began to pump the length in time with their hard and rough thrusts, Sungyeol’s eyes falling shut as he continued to cry out in pleasure. “Myung--Myungsoo--Fuck, I’m almost there,  almost…”

 

Determined to let his boyfriend finish first, Myungsoo put all the power he could into his next thrust and Sungyeol cried out as he released, his release covering Myungsoo’s hand and both their stomachs, head thrown back and eyes shut in pure pleasure. The taller’s hips continued to react on auto-pilot to Myungsoo’s continued thrusts, Myungsoo suddenly crying out as Sungyeol clamped his walls around the pulsating cock within him and drawing the younger’s orgasm to fruition. 

 

With a few last thrusts and pants at the over-sensation in their afterglows, Sungyeol collapsed on top of Myungsoo’s chest. Myungsoo felt his softened length fall out from his boyfriend as the taller man moved in the bed to curl up near the younger’s side. Laying an arm out, Myungsoo felt Sungyeol lay on it as they both entwined their legs together and Sungyeol wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist. 

 

As the post-orgasm haze wore down, Myungsoo continued to hear  click click click and looked to the edge of the bed for his phone. Finding the device, he unlocked it, then pressed the button to disable all the timers. He threw the device back to his side and laid back fully. 

 

“Post-sex and the first thing you do is grab your phone. Rude.”    

 

Myungsoo laughed at his boyfriend’s smart ass nature. “The whole purpose of the cameras was for sex shots, not post-sex cuddles. Not that I mind those; you know how much I like them,” the younger said coyly. 

 

Sungyeol laughed, lightly slapping his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I still can’t believe you found a way to make my crazy idea real.”

 

“Well, it wasn’t that hard,” Myungsoo replied, glancing at the man at his side. “The hardest thing was finding a way to control the cameras.”

 

Sungyeol hummed. “I thought this whole set up would be too weird for me, but once we started, it just felt normal,” he said. “I don’t know what I was nervous about. The lights and everything kind of make it hotter.” 

 

“You’re saying, we should leave it like this?” Myungsoo teased. 

 

Sungyeol just laughed. “Nah, but it was fun. I really hope this works and you don’t just have terrible angles on us both.” 

 

“I think it’ll be fine,” Myungsoo said. “Even if they’re bad pictures, I’ll at least remember it.” 

 

“Just tell me how they turn out then,” Sungyeol replied, turning his head inward and ready to sleep off their activities. 

 

“You don’t want to see them?” Myungsoo asked. 

 

“Hell no!” Sungyeol said. “I’m probably making some terrible and stupid faces. I don’t need to see that.”

 

“But it’d be hot! You helping me choose what shots are best, how to edit them, which lighting angle is best…”

 

“I let you put your two favorite activities together  one time  and now I’m stuck nerding out with you? I want to sleep ‘Soo.”

 

“But Yeolie,” the younger whined. “We can look at them now and see if we need to try again--”

 

“No. Sleep first.” 

 

“Yeolie~”

 

“If you don’t go to sleep, you’re going to have to use those photos to get you through the rest of today as well as your trip.” 

 

Myungsoo whimpered, but Sungyeol soon felt his arms tighten around him and a small kiss dropped to his temple. “I love you.”

  
“I’ll love you more after a nap.”


End file.
